megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Xi Wangmu
Xi Wangmu, also known as Seioubo , is a recurring demon in the series. History Xi Wangmu (Queen Mother of the West), or Seioubo in Japan, is an ancient Chinese goddess, also known in Japan and Korea. She had a human form with a leopard's tail, tiger's teeth and wore a jade tiara. She had three azure birds in her charge that tended to her needs by bringing her food and nourishment. In early Chinese mythology, she was the goddess of diseases, calamities and slaughter. She would later gain immortality and enlightenment through cultivating the Dao and became one of the highest deities worshiped in the Taoist pantheon. She took her throne on Mount Kunlun and became the goddess of immortality guarding the Taozi (Peaches of Immortality). Numerous rulers throughout China have legends and folklore attributed to them on how they went to her hoping to learn the secrets of immortality only to fail in the end. The most famous of which is King Mu of the Zhou Dynasty, whom she took in as a pupil and lover for a short period of time, but like all the others King Mu was unable to gain immortality. She would reach the height of her popularity during the Tang Dynasty where numerous cults centered around her sprung up and she became the subject of many literary works. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Lady Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Lady Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Empress Arcana, as '''Seioubo' (Celes in Revelations: Persona) *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Empress Arcana, as '''Seioubo' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana, as '''Seioubo' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A foreign demon who is the self-proclaimed Empress of Ikebukuro who had placed a barrier around it, as well as setting up her own Domain. She devours the humans of the city even though she finds their taste lacking, and leads a large group of foreign demons. Her body is near invulnerable to all attacks, each only dealing one damage point to her regardless of stats, even if the attack hits her weakness. She finds the Ring of Gaea members to be simple-minded when they attack her, and devoured them all, though she enjoys how feisty Kaga is when compared to others. However, by devouring them she unwittingly leads to her defeat - the Gaea members are too much for her and attack her from the inside, weakening her enough for her defense to fall, allowing for damage to start piling up and ultimately kill her. Xi Wangmu apparently also attempted to attack Ikebukuro in Infernal Tokyo's timeline. However, she was never able to establish a strong hold on it as she was slain fairly quickly by King Kenji. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Xi Wangmu can teach Nanashi the Makarakarn, Myriad Arrows, Lullaby and Doping skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning support, Gun and ailment skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Xi Wangmu is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the Hero Huang Di. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Known as Seioubo, she is a Persona of the Empress Arcana. In order to fuse her, the protagonist must have the Emperor Wu's Peach Totem which can be acquired as a prize in the Casino. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Seioubo produces a Caesar Helm, the most powerful headgear in the game. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Xi Wangmu is only available after finishing the Triangulum Arc at least once. She can only be fused using Da Peng and Bai Ze. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Bind/Panic/Sleep/Sick, Null:Poison |Normalattack=Phys x2, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 3 |Skill= Orchard Guardian Queen's Feast Maziodyne Megaton Press Ziodyne }} |-| Summonable ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Korean Mythology Category:Persona Q2 Personas